The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Concurrent with the expansion of networking technologies, an expansion in computing power has resulted in development of affordable computing devices capable of taking advantage of services made possible by modern networking technologies. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used to access network applications and services by consumers of all socioeconomic backgrounds.
In this regard, consumers often use mobile computing devices to access services requiring transfer of data over mobile networks. For example, multimedia streaming services, including, for example, streaming of video, audio, and other multimedia content require the transfer of large amounts of data over networks. However data transferred over networks, and particularly over mobile networks, is subject to introduction of data errors during transmission due to channel noise, data collisions, and other network conditions that may impact data transfer.